


Snowballs

by pickleplum



Series: Postcards from Anchorage [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll pay for that, Becket!” Chuck yells back. He bends over to scoop up a handful of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

The first snowball hits the side of Chuck Hansen’s face with the force of a small comet.

He whirls, icy water and slush sliding down inside his collar. A blonde head pops up over a snowbank, laughing, and shouts “You’ll have to pay more attention than that, rookie!”

_Yancy Becket._

“You’ll pay for that, Becket!” Chuck yells back. He bends over to scoop up a handful of snow.

The second snowball hits him in the ass. In his surprise, Chuck pitches forward with a yelp, landing face-first in the snow. Now there are two blonde heads peeking over snowbanks and laughing hysterically at him. 

Chuck’s blood boils. He charges straight at the Becket behind him. The younger one. Whatever the fuck his name is. Chuck knocks him down with a flying tackle that would make his Aussie rules-playing old man proud. There’s a bit of a scrum, but Chuck knows a few tricks and is quickly sitting on the littler Becket’s chest, right arm drawn back to smash the blonde’s nose.

And then Yancy slams into him with the force of a much larger comet. 

Before Chuck can catch his breath, each Becket grabs one of his arms and pins him to the ground. They’re smirking and Chuck wants nothing more than to wipe those matching expressions off with his fists. But he’s flat on his back with melted snow soaking into his clothes. 

Chuck will be damned if he’s just going to lie there, though. He bends one knee up and uses that leg as a pivot to drive his other boot into the little Becket’s gut. Becket II’s breath goes out with a satisfying “oof” and he loses his grip on Chuck’s arm. It’s easy from there to turn and put Yancy in a chokehold since the bastard is too busy worrying about his stupid younger brother to watch what Chuck is doing.

“We done here, Yanks?” Chuck growls. 

The Beckets nod in sync. Chuck unceremoniously releases Yancy, picks himself off his knees, and strolls as casually as he can back to the Dome. He feels so good he doesn’t even notice how cold and wet he is or the strange looks his bedraggled appearance is attracting. He doesn’t even mind the dressing down he gets from his old man that evening.

He fought the Becket Brothers--the big damn heroes of Anchorage--both of them, on his own, and won.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this one, I was _certain_ Chuck was going to get his butt handed to him. The cocky little jerk surprised the heck out of me, though. And I think the result is kinda sweet.
> 
> I just noticed that both of my fics to feature Chuck so far are actually _nice_ to him. I mean, he’s still an asshole, but he comes out on top and there’s pretty much no harm done.
> 
> Recommended listening: The Sound, _Jeopardy_ , Track 1, “I Can’t Escape Myself”. I think this has become my Chuck Hansen theme song.


End file.
